vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Knuckles the Echidna (Game Character)
|-|Knuckles= |-|Classic Knuckles= |-|Super Knuckles= |-|Hyper Knuckles= Summary Knuckles the Echidna is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic echidna and the current guardian of the Master Emerald, a powerful ancient relic that is his solemn duty to protect from anyone seeking to abuse it. He is also the sole remaining descendant of the Knuckles Clan and the last of the echidnas on earth. His dominant traits are his super strength, and the two spike-like knuckles on each of his hands, from which his name is derived from, which he can use to dig with and climb walls. He can also trap the wind under his dreadlocks to glide through the air. A loner by nature, Knuckles is independent, headstrong and serious, yet gullible and short-tempered to a fault. He is entirely devoted to his duty, spending most of his time on Angel Island protecting the Master Emerald, and rarely cares for anything that is of no importance. When his friends and others need his help, however, Knuckles can always be relied on being willing to leave his post and prove himself a faithful and good-hearted hero. He is also one of Sonic's oldest friends and rivals. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 5-B, 5-A with the Maximum Heat Attack | 5-A, higher with the Maximum Heat Attack | 4-A to Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C Name: Knuckles the Echidna Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Debuted in Sonic the Hedgehog 3) Gender: Male Age: 16 years old (Originally 15) Classification: Anthropomorphic Echidna, Guardian of the Master Emerald, Leader of the Resistance Powers and Abilities: Classic=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Hammerspace, Forcefield Creation (Of the fire and electricity varieties), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his movement speed with Speed Shoes), Size Manipulation via Grow and Shrink, Invulnerability (With the Invincibility Monitor), Can sense the Master Emerald whether it was broken or not, Chaos Emeralds, and even Sol Emeralds, Can use the Master Emerald and control its powers, Can glide through the air and dig through the ground, Surface Scaling, Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations (Unaffected by the environment of space), Poisons and Chemical Products (Can travel through the most dangerous areas of Chemical Plant Zone without any trouble) |-|Adventure and Modern Knuckles=Same as before, Homing Attack, Vehicular Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Afterimage Creation via Boost Mode, Paralysis Inducement, Can punch the ground hard enough to create an omnidirectional shock wave that disorientates, dizzies opponents, or causes a small volcanic eruption, Can see invisible objects with his Sunglasses, Non-Physical Interaction (Can hurt ghosts and spirits; Was able to harm King Boom Boo even after he had phased into the ground), Limited Electricity Manipulation (Can summon lightning bolts), Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Limited Time Manipulation, Transmutation via Ring Time, Durability Negation (With Uppercut), Paralysis Inducement (Via Stun), Healing, Resistance to Gravity Manipulation |-|Optional Equipment=Gravity Manipulation and Black Hole Creation (With the Gravity Band), Purification (Type 3 with Cure All Spray) Statistics Amplification (With Golden Gloves and Speed Bar), Healing (With Health Seeds, Health Roots, Health Leaves, and Antidotes), Elemental Manipulation (Of Water, Electricity, Ice, Wind, and Earth varieties via elemental Rings), Fear Inducement (With the Spooky Charm), Resurrection (With Angel Amulet and Ring of Life), Life-Force Absorption, (With Nocturne Blade), Statistics Amplification (With Cheezlet and Blayze, attacks do much more damage), Damage Reduction (With Velk and Gibber, damage from attacks are greatly reduced), Healing (With Stebsly and Joy, vitality is regenerated over the course of a fight), Resurrection (With Ovus, their partner is automatically brought back up to three times in one battle), Probability Manipulation (With Koolet, Belgog, Fimbley, and Stugs, enemy attacks have a greater chance of missing. Churdle and Oldarg give a higher chance of hitting the opponent. Keroyo increases the chance of an enemy fleeing. Spartoi grants a chance to instantly knock out the opponent with every attack done), Shield Creation (Can make passive shields of fire, water, wind, lightning, and earth that stay even after being hit), Elemental Manipulation (Can imbue his attacks with fire, water, wind, w:c:sonic:Zimbalightning, earth, and ice), and Damage Transferal (With Pooki, damage taken is split between teammates). With the Color Powers: Transformation, Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (With Red Burst and Black Bomb), Vibration Manipulation (With Blue Cube and Gray Quake), Energy Projection (With Cyan Laser and Crimson Eagle), Electricity Manipulation (With Ivory Lightning), Invisibility (With Jade Ghost), Transmutation, Deconstruction, Black Hole Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Size Manipulation, and Absorption (With Indigo Asteroid, Violet Void, and Purple Frenzy), Intangibility (With Violet Void and Jade Ghost), Flight and Levitation (With Crimson Eagle, Green Hover, Indigo Asteroid, Magenta Rhythm, Orange Rocket, and Violet Void), Void Manipulation (With Violet Void). With Forcejewels: BFR, Barrier Creation (Can create barriers for a limited amount of time that others can't pass), Teleportation (Can teleport others to himself, teleport himself to others, swap places with an opponent, or teleport himself or others to a random location), Body Puppetry (Can force an opponent to move or use their items). With various Power-Ups: Homing Attack with Mines, Fire Manipulation with Fire, Ice Manipulation with Ice, Electricity Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement with Lightning, Perception Manipulation with Illusion, and Limited Magnetism Manipulation with Magnet. Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (With the Immunity Idol) |-|Super Knuckles=All of the previous abilities on a dramatically enhanced scale, Self-Sustenance (Type 3), True Flight, Spaceflight, Aura, Afterimage Creation (Passive. Has a constant afterimage), Chaos Energy Manipulation, Positive Emotions Empowerment, Passive Forcefield, Resistance to Mind Manipulation |-|Hyper Knuckles=All abilities of Super knuckles on a greatly enhanced scale, Afterimage Creation (Enhanced from before, as he now has multiple constant afterimages that follow him), Shockwave Generation (With the Gliding Shockwave Attack, Hyper Knuckles causes devastating tremors that damage all enemies in his vicinity) Attack Potency: Planet level+ (Fought Classic Sonic, Tails and Mecha Sonic) | Planet level+ (Somewhat stronger than Sonic, and has proven himself able to match him in combat. Fought Team Dark in Heroes), Large Planet level with the Maximum Heat Attack (Like the Light Speed Attack, the Maximum Heat Attack doubles the damage that Knuckles is able to output) | Large Planet level (Remains a rival of Sonic, who defeated Perfect Chaos), higher with the Maximum Heat Attack | Multi-Solar System level (As he uses the same power source, he should be about equal to Super Sonic. Aided in Metal Overlord’s defeat) to Universe level+ (Destroyed the Phantom King) | At least Universe level+ (Vastly above Super Knuckles) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ | Likely FTL (Can keep up with Sonic's casual run, he should be comparable to Tails speed movement speed wise) with FTL reactions and combat speed (Can react to and keep up with even Sonic's attacks, though he lacks the quickness Sonic has. Sonic has said in Sonic Battle that Knuckles is "easily read", the Maximum Heat Knuckles attack is like the Light Speed Attack made by Sonic) | FTL | Massively FTL+ (Far swifter compared to his base form) | Massively FTL+ (Far faster than Super Knuckles) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 | At least Class K (Physically stronger than Sonic and Shadow. Helped stop the Riot Train, a massive locomotive) | At least Class K | Class Z to Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class+ | Planet Class+, Large Planet Class with the Maximum Heat Attack | Large Planet Class, higher with the Maximum Heat Attack | Multi-Solar System Class to Universal+ | At least Universal+ Durability: Planet level+ (Took a massive beating from both Sonic and Tails in Sonic 3 and he was just dazed) | Planet level+ | Large Planet level | Multi-Solar System level to Universe level+ | At least Universe level+ Stamina: Very high, among the highest on Sonic's team. Limitless as Super and Hyper Knuckles. Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with his attacks and abilities. | Standard melee range. Interstellar to Universal+ with his attacks and abilities. | Standard melee range. Several meters with the Gliding Shockwave Attack. At least Universal+ with his attacks and abilities. Standard Equipment: None | Chaos Emeralds | Super Emeralds Intelligence: Above Average (Seems to have extensive knowledge of ancient civilizations, as he was able to translate an ancient language in the Gigan Rocks, skilled combatant as he is a martial arts master as he fought multiple armies of the Nocturnus Clan, and he's an amazing treasure hunter) Weaknesses: His attacks are readable as stated by Sonic and a little naive (trusts individuals like Eggman despite him tricking him many times) | None notable | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spin Dash:' Knuckles can curl in a ball and rev up quickly to plow down enemies or go through tight places. *'Homing Attack:' Knuckles can do an aerial version of his spin dash and home in on a target and attack them as many times as he wishes. *'Insta-Shield:' Knuckles creates a temporary shield for a split-second that can slash enemies and items within their range without having to touch them. *'Punch Attack:' Knuckles' triple punch combo. *'Drill Claw:' A downward flaming attack at the foes. *'Deep Impact:' Knuckles performs a punch which is so powerful that it causes friction with the air, creating a small explosion. *'Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack:' Knuckles strikes his enemies with a high-speed homing attack after charging his power. The attack is reminiscent of that of the Light Speed Attack that was created by Sonic. *'Piko Piko Hammer:' Knuckles has his own Piko Piko Hammer and when he swings it, it creates fire. *'Thunder Arrow:' Knuckles summons lightning bolts to strike his target. *'Meteor Crush:' Knuckles throws a meteor from the sky using his earth manipulation powers. *'Knuckles Heal:' Knuckles uses "the power of earth" to heal himself. *'Knuckles Slam:' When executing the move, Knuckles jumps into the air and says "Knuckle Slam" while charging up energy. He then punches the ground with his fists, creating a large column of red energy. After this, a red field made of bursts of fire and minor exploding shockwaves surrounds Knuckles. Color Powers: *'Cyan Laser:' Using the power of a Cyan Wisp, Knuckles transforms into a cyan laser beam. As the Cyan Laser, Knuckles gains the same properties as that of a real laser, allowing him to move as a living beam of light. When hitting any surfaces as the Cyan Laser, Knuckles can also bounce off them as if they were a reflective surface. *'Indigo Asteroid:' Using the power of an Indigo Wisp, Knuckles turns into an orb-shaped body with striped indigo skin and a matching planetary ring encircling his middle. As the Indigo Asteroid, Knuckles essentially becomes a miniature planet with a strong gravitational field. Knuckles is as such capable of creating a powerful gravitational pull around himself, strong enough to tear all kinds of objects to pieces and pull them into the Asteroid Ring. Additionally, the gathered matter can be used to empower the gravitational pull. The Indigo Asteroid also grants Knuckles the ability to levitate through midair. *'Yellow Drill:' Using the power of a Yellow Wisp, Knuckles turns into a yellow spiral drill. As the Yellow Drill, Knuckles can burrow and tunnel underground at remarkably high speeds and can be applied underwater, allowing Knuckles to move through the water like a living torpedo. *'Jade Ghost:' As the Jade Ghost, Knuckles can turn himself invisible and enables him to move around without being visibly detected by opponents. The Jade Ghost also makes Knuckles intangible, thus allowing him to pass through obstacles and avoid unwanted attacks. Additionally, the Jade Ghost allows Knuckles to hover slightly above ground when using its power. Hyper Knuckles: *'Gliding Shock Wave Attack:' Hyper Knuckles hits a surface while gliding, causing an earthquake that destroys everything within range. Key: Classic Knuckles | Adventure and Modern Knuckles | Modern Knuckles (Sonic Generations and Onwards) '''| '''Super Knuckles | Hyper Knuckles Note: Classic Super Knuckles may be non-canon or dubiously canon. Gallery File:SBK_SirGawain.png|Sir Gawain (Knuckles's Ancestor) File:Sonic-Channel-Knuckles-sonic-channel-31456346-424-500.png|Adventure Knuckles Others Notable Victories: Classic Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Classic Sonic's Profile (Both were in Hyper form and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog (The Universe)) Tails' Profile (Both were in their Low 2-C Super forms, battle took place in Hidden Palace Zone and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Game Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Sega Category:Protagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Mammals Category:Flight Users Category:Teenagers Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sidekicks Category:Berserkers Category:Afterimage Users Category:Healers Category:Martial Artists Category:Leaders Category:Playable Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Element Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Fear Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Aura Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Purification Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Probability Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2